CULPA
by konohanabaku
Summary: La entrada a Konoha, aquella entrada que había visto tantas veces y que producía tantos sentimientos en Sasuke. Era hora de regresar. La culpa que sentia por haber dejado a Naruto, por haberse aprovechado de sakura, por abandonar a su hija, por consolarse con un pobre niño. (SasukexNaruto - SasukexBolt)


**CULPA**

La entrada a Konoha, aquella entrada que había visto tantas veces y que producía tantos sentimientos en Sasuke. Era hora de regresar.

_

- Papá deberíamos ir a tomar un helado, no crees?- decía la pequeña niña con un poco de ilusión.

- Cuando acabemos el entrenamiento.- contesto Sasuke Uchiha tan inmutable como siempre.

- Pero llevamos horas aquí.- respondió Sarada haciendo un puchero.

- A tu edad yo...- iba a comentar repetitivamente Sasuke, pero en ese momento su hija le dio la espalda y siguió lanzando los shurikens. Sasuke suspiro desganado, Sarada debería entender su responsabilidad como miembro del clan Uchiha, era su única esperanza de reconstruir su clan.

- Vamos por el dichoso helado.- comento levantándose del suelo, la niña se volvió a él con una sonrisa, tal vez la tenía demasiado consentida.

- Vamos por el helado shannaroo!- dijo la niña corriendo feliz por el camino. Eran esos momentos en que se preguntaba si había hecho bien, Sarada era muy parecida a él y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, era su hija, pero también era hija de Sakura y cuando tenía salidas como las de Sakura se preguntaba si había hecho bien en aceptar a la peli-rosa; estaba con el corazón hecho pedazos y Sakura estaba allí y fue cuando pensó: por qué no, si él pudo yo también? pero ahora se sentía culpable con todos, incluso con su hija.

Caminaron largo rato por la ciudad, Sasuke se sentía un poco extraño de estar en Konoha, cada vez cambiaba mas al punto en que parecía un lugar totalmente distinto al que el había dejado una vez hace tanto años bajo la luz de la luna. Sarada se adelanto un poco y luego vio como se escondía detrás de un muro, Sasuke se apresuro hacia ella y la escucho susurrar "idiota"

-Quien?- pregunta Sasuke tratando de mirar a la dirección que lo hacia su hija y pudo ver a Bolt, sonrió inconscientemente, crecía rápidamente pero seguía teniendo una cara inocente que en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia él para luego sonreír.

- No había visto una sonrisa así desde... Naruto- pensó con pesar, cada vez que pensaba en Naruto su corazón pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo, si tan solo hubiera sido más sincero.

- Sarada-chan! Que haces aquí, te gusta el ramen? A mi también! Quieres comer ramen conmigo?- decía el pequeño rubio agitadamente.

- Quien quiere ir contigo, idiota.- respondió Sarada mirando hacia otro lugar con las mejillas sonrojadas.- además voy a comer helado con mi papá.

- Sasuke-san puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño rubio y Sasuke sintió que su corazón se paraba por un instante.

- Olvídalo idiota, piérdete.- exclamo la niña tomando de la mano a su padre llevándolo lejos.

_

- Sarada estuvo muy feliz, no dejaba de hablarme de la tarde que pasaron.- comento la peli-rosa sentándose junto a Sasuke que estaba tomando un té.

-Mmmm.- fue la única respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura frunció el seño y se acerco más a Sasuke.

- Deberíamos...- susurro Sakura tratando de besar a Sasuke pero este se retiro.

- Hoy voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad, hace bastante que no vengo a Konoha.- excuso Sasuke yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke!- grito Sakura pero esto no hizo que el Uchiha parara.

Estaba lastimando a Sakura, despreciarla de esa forma por tanto tiempo la lastimaba y Sasuke se sentía culpable por lastimar a una persona que lo amaba; se arrepentiría de lo que hizo sino fuera porque de esa noche nació su hermosa hija.

-_Flashback-_

- Estoy embarazada!- comunico Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro; el rostro de Sasuke se transfiguro pero lo oculto bajo su cabello, Naruto sonreía pero al ver a Sasuke su sonrisa fue menos sincera.

- Felicidades!- exclamo Sakura feliz por ellos y se levanto de su silla para abrazar a Hinata.

- ...felicidades... lo siento creo que bebí demasiado, saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco. - dijo Sasuke sin muy gana y se retiro del lugar, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron hablando de cosas como el sexo del niño o el nombre que le colocarían lo que aprovecho Naruto para salir junto a Sasuke.

-Sasuke...yo.- comenzó a hablar el rubio pero fue parado por unos intensos ojos negros que lo veían en ese momento con tal dolor que Naruto sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

- En serio, felicidades.- reitero el Uchiha y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

- Lo siento Sasuke... pero debes entender...- decía Naruto a una velocidad ininteligible.

- Entender? entender que te revolcabas con Hinata mientras me decías que volviera a la aldea por ti, entender que todo el tiempo que estuve afuera pensando en ti tú te lo pasabas con ella, me decías que me amabas y la escoges a ella?

- Sasuke cállate, te van a escuchar.

- Escuchar qué? que antes de venir al bar lo hicimos en tu apartamento?- pregunto Sasuke con una voz acida acusando a Naruto que se puso pálido.

- Espero que me puedas entender, no la escogí a ella, lo hice porque es lo mejor para los dos.- respondió Naruto lastimado y entro de nuevo al bar seguido por Sasuke.

- Mas sake!- grito Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Pensé que habías tomado demasiado.- comento Sakura preocupada, Sasuke se limito a fruncir los hombros.

Pasaron botellas y botellas de sake, Sasuke ya no estaba muy cociente de lo que hacía.

- Me alegra que mi mejor amigo se case contigo Hinata! Seguro que te ama mucho...jajajaja.- decía Sasuke abrazando a Hinata mientras Naruto miraba hacia otra parte ya desesperado.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun.- decía Hinata incomoda por la reacción de Sasuke, todos estaban incómodos y sorprendidos al ver el modo borracho de Sasuke.

- Hinata vámonos ya, no es bueno que te acuestes tarde en tu estado.- comento Naruto mas que preocupado por esto, le preocupaba el hecho de que Sasuke hablara de mas frente a todos.

- Naruto-kun jaja pero si tengo apenas un par de semanas.- repuso Hinata recostándose sobre su novio un poco.

- Vete!, nadie quiere que el amor del próximo hokage se enferme.- intervino Sasuke y luego soltó una carcajada, esto era tan inusual en Sasuke que todos quedaron callados. Finalmente Naruto y Hinata se retiraron y Sasuke se quedo bebiendo con Sakura.

- No crees que es excelente que Naruto y Hinata vayan a tener un hijo?- comento Sakura tratando de sacar conversación con Sasuke.

- Mmm.- respondió Sasuke con la frente en la mesa, estaba realmente borracho y pensó que el licor iba hacer que se olvidara de todo pero no estaba funcionando y sentía el dolor punzante en su pecho, como había sido capaz de hacerle eso.

- Sasuke-kun, quieres que te acompañe al hotel?- peguntó la peli-rosa preocupada por su amigo a lo que Sasuke solo pudo asentir.

Llegaron ambos frente al hotel y Sasuke se tambaleaba aun, tenía una imagen mental de Naruto y Hinata, como la acaricia, como la besa, todo era un caos en la mente del Uchiha.

- Quieres subir?- fueron las dos palabras que pronuncio Sasuke y que cambiaron su vida para siempre, esa noche en la que quiso vengarse de Naruto y fue tan amarga, tan básica, tan sosa. Sasuke amaneció con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, luego se dio cuenta de la peli-rosa a su lado desnuda, y su dolor de cabeza paso a segundo plano, solo sentía el dolor de haber sido dejado por Naruto y el de haber utilizado a su amiga de esa forma, Sasuke solo opto por huir esa mañana.

Algunos meses después decidió volver y dar la cara a todo lo que quiso olvidar ese día; pero el volver solo hizo peor las cosas al descubrir que Naruto no tendría un niño sino dos, y que Sakura se encontraba en embarazo, definitivamente Sasuke había nacido para sufrir. Sasuke se disculpo con Sakura por haberse ido ese día y fue mas fácil de lo que pareció, la peli-rosa solo sonrió extrañamente y lo abrazo.

- Como deberíamos colocarle?- pregunto melosamente Sakura.

- Como desees.- contesto Sasuke sin gana, ya había pasado más de un mes en Konoha y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado en ese lugar, sobretodo porque todo este tiempo había tratado de evitar a Naruto, no quería dar explicaciones ni saber lo que pensaba el rubio, solo quería olvidar todo.

- Y que quieres que sea?- pregunto la peli-rosa aun colgada del brazo de Sasuke.

- Un niño.- contesto automáticamente el Uchiha sin mirarla.

- Espero que sea un niño... se llamara Itachi.- sonrió Sakura y Sasuke negó.

- No quiero que se llame Itachi...Sakura... mañana partiré.- dijo esporádicamente el pelinegro soltando el agarre de Sakura.

- Que!, Sasuke vamos a tener un hijo, no me puedes dejar sola!.- grito Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Sakura, sabes mi voluntad, no puedo quedarme en Konoha, existen cosas que debo aprender, los sabias desde un principio... además volveré, te lo dije antes, no te dejare sola.

- MENTIRA! Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de ver a Naruto!-grito Sakura roja de ira. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

- Lo sabías?- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular el pelinegro.

- ... Siempre lo supe... Desde que éramos niños lo supe, solo pensé que sería diferente. - contesto Sakura más calmada pero más triste.

- Si sabias mis sentimientos porque te acostaste conmigo?- repitió Sasuke con enojo en su voz.

- Fui patética, lo siento.- dijo Sakura y luego se fue corriendo, Sasuke quiso seguirla pero estaba tan enfadado que apresuro su partida.

Pasaron casi dos años antes de que Sasuke pudiera volver, y solo lo hizo porque tenía curiosidad de conocer a su hijo. Al llegar a la aldea lo primero que encontró fue a Naruto y después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de que su corazón aun saltaba cuando lo veía, el rubio lo vio con dolor y se fue sin siquiera saludarlo. Sasuke fue directamente a la casa de Sakura al llegar y se sorprendió al ver que después de todo ella lo seguía recibiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura era una mujer realmente excepcional...ojala pudiera amarla pero no podía, detrás de Sakura vio a una niña que apenas caminaba.

- Su nombre es Sarada, verdad que es hermosa?- pregunta Sakura levantando a la niña del suelo y abrazándola. Sasuke solo pudo asentir...lo primero que pensó al verla fue en mikoto, se parecía bastante a ella. Desde ese momento Sasuke solo pudo determinarse en volver más seguido, pero quedarse en esa aldea no era una opción, le prometió tanas cosas a Sakura para que esta pudiera aceptarlo de esa manera y aunque ella sabía que eran mentiras lo acepto, lo haría incluso sabiendo que el quería a Naruto.  
><em><br>- Fin del flashback-_

_

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo fijo en medio de la noche de Konoha, una voz infantil conocida lo hizo redirigir su camino.

- Quiero otro ramen!- decía Bolt enojado ante la negativa de Teuichi-san

- Si comes mas ramen te vas a enfermar.- contesto el señor tratando de calmar al pequeño, este hizo un puchero y se fue.

- Que hace un niño fuera de casa a esta hora?- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Bolt por la espalda.

- Sasuke-san!- dijo casi en un grito el niño.- ...quería un ramen, pero mamá me lo negó, es tan injusta, así que me escape.- contesto con una risita orgulloso de su picardía.

- Jajaja a tu edad las madres son injustas... ven...te llevare a tu casa, seguro Hinata está preocupada.- dijo Sasuke desordenando el cabello del niño.

- Iré con usted...pero no mi casa- repuso Bolt con una cara demasiado tierna para Sasuke así que solo continuo su recorrido seguido por el pequeño rubio.

-Este lugar... este lugar es la antigua villa del clan Uchiha.- comento Bolt sorprendido y admirado por un lugar que era tan místico para él.

- Conoces este lugar?- pregunto Sasuke entre sorprendido y divertido.

- Claro... digo... Sarada-chan siempre habla de los Uchiha con tanto entusiasmo que he investigado por mi cuenta y...

- Te gusta mi hija?.- pregunto Sasuke en medio de la oscura sala tan inexpresivo que Bolt no sabía si se sentía apenado o asustado.

- Pues... es muy bonita...y pues... no sé...le molesta?- pregunto retrocediendo un poco el niño al sentirse inseguro.

- Para nada... es solo que es un poco irónico.- dijo Sasuke más para el que para Bolt, el hijo del hombre que amaba estaba enamorado de su hija, el destino era curioso. - pero Sakura...ella te matara, así que guárdatelo...por lo menos unos cuantos años, hasta ahora tienen 10 años.

- Yo tengo once.- repuso Bolt sintiéndose todo un adulto al decirlo lo que causo risa en Sasuke; al ver a Sasuke reír Bolt quedo boquiabierto, si Sarada-chan era bonita... Sasuke-san era...-hermoso.-

- Dijiste algo?.- pregunto Sasuke

- Nonono, no dije nada, fue el viento, fue un gato.- rápidamente (demasiado) repuso Bolt al sentirse escuchado en sus pensamientos.

- Ahora si te llevo, si tu mama se da cuenta de que te lleve conmigo se enfadara mucho.- dijo Sasuke seriamente y Bolt asintió

Sasuke dejo al niño cerca de casa, todavía no se atrevía a entablar una conversación con ellos así que se limito a dejarlo allí.

_

**5 años después********  
><span>**  
>- Debes alzar mas la mano para lanzar los kunais, eres una ninja debes mejorar mucho Sarada.<p>

- Si padre.- contesto la joven acomodándose los lentes.

- Y yo como lo hice!- pregunto un joven rubio de 16 años alzando la mano y saltando como uno de 5.

- Desordenado...pero diste en el blanco en todos.- comento Sasuke tratando de no reír por el modo de Bolt.

- SI!- comenzó a bailar de forma extraña.

- cállate usuratonkachi- grito la joven haciendo reír a Sasuke, hace bastante que no oía eso. Los dos chicos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Sasuke reír, era algo inusual.

- Te encontré!- dijo una voz para luego caer en la mitad de la escena.

- Papá, te dije que no me siguieras.- hizo un puchero Bolt y Naruto lo miraba con el cejo fruncido.

- Y yo te dije que tu madre se preocupaba si desaparecías así.- contesto Naruto enfadado, Bolt estaba en una edad inmanejable.

- Vámonos Sarada.- dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a los rubios.

- Sasuke! necesito hablar contigo, búscame esta noche.- dijo Naruto con un rostro enfadado y desapareció entre los arboles con su hijo.

- Creo que el hokage no está feliz...sabes mama siempre dice que tu y el son mejores amigos...pero nunca los he visto tan cercanos.- musito la niña mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

_

- Kakashi dijo que había sido perdonado, pero apenas entre aquí todos me miraron como un monstruo, esa es una de la razones por las que no soporto esta aldea.- comenzó Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- La gente no entiende... pero tu estuviste en la guerra conmigo, hombro a hombro derrotamos a kaguya, luchamos los dos hasta que quedamos mutilados...yo nunca te vere como un monstruo.- comento Naruto, sabiendo de antemano el porqué del comentario de Sasuke.

- Eso no fue lo que me pareció... es más, tú me miras peor que un monstruo.- comento ácidamente Sasuke mirando intensamente a Naruto haciendo que el rubio temblara levemente

- Te miro como mi mejor amigo, el que se aprovecho de mi amiga en una noche de desconsuelo, el que abandona su hija para cumplir una voluntad estúpida, el que esta robándome a mi hijo!- dijo Naruto en una voz enfurecida.

- El que te ponía boca abajo y te hacia gritar su nombre.- completo Sasuke con una sonrisa extraña haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara totalmente.

- Sasuke...ya para eso...- dijo Naruto mirando hacia la ventana de su oficina.

- Quieres que deje de ver a tu hijo?- pregunto Sasuke ya más calmado sentándose frente al escritorio.

- Quiero que le dejes de meter ideas, Bolt solo habla de ti día y noche... a veces me siento celoso, eres muy importante para él pero tu conducta puede hacer que el te siga... y no creo que eso sea conveniente.

- Yo no le meto ninguna idea, y no puedo cambiar mi estilo de vida... o es que pretendes que me case con Sakura y me quede con ella como un padre y esposo abnegado, no me hagas reír Naruto, yo no soy tu.- dijo Sasuke alzando la voz ya enfadado.

- Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo.- susurro Naruto pero Sasuke lo escucho perfectamente, el pelinegro se lanzo hacia el séptimo hokage y le devoro los labios con hambre, Naruto correspondió pero cuando sintió las manos frías de Sasuke colarse por debajo de su camisa lo empujo rápidamente.

- Sasuke esto está mal.- dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

- Solo dime una cosa... tú la amas, de verdad amas a Hinata? ya me olvidaste totalmente?- pregunto Sasuke alejándose de Naruto.

- Preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta.- fue lo único que contesto Naruto volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana. La realidad era que Sasuke no sabía la respuesta, Sasuke no sabía nada, lo único que sabía Sasuke era la forma y sabor de los labios de Naruto, tan deliciosos como la última vez.

_

Sasuke caminaba con un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior, estaba confundido, ya no sabía qué hacer, solo quería salir corriendo de allí...como un cobarde, como un cobarde lo único que hacía era irse cuando tenía un problema, pero la verdad era que sentía culpa, culpa de besar a Naruto, de interactuar con Bolt, de haberse acostado con Sakura, de atacar la aldea, de la muerte de su hermano, de la destrucción de su clan...se sentía culpable de todo.

- Sasuke-san!- escucho esa voz, incluso su voz era igual a la de Naruto.

- Te gusta salir de noche mocoso?- pregunto riendo, no sabía el porqué pero cada vez que veía a Bolt se ponía de buen humor.

- No soy un mocoso!... a donde va?- pregunto sin pedir permiso para seguirlo.

- A pensar.- contesto relajado el Uchiha mientras Bolt caminaba a su lado.

- Se dirige a su antigua casa.- supuso Bolt a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, acaso el mocoso lo espiaba?- a Sakura-san no le gustara que se ausente todas las noches, usted es diferente y parecido a papá en eso.

Sasuke no respondió y siguió su camino con Bolt siguiendolo taciturno, cuando llego al lugar Sasuke presento respeto a sus antecesores y luego se dirigió a la que era su habitación cuando era un niño, Bolt solo lo seguía sin musitar una sola palabra.

- A tu padre no le gusta que andes conmigo.- cometo Sasuke inmutable y Bolt paró en seco detrás de él.

- Mi padre no me dice con quien me puedo juntar.- respondió agresivo el joven.

- Tu padre tiene razón, no está bien que te juntes conmigo.

- Pero yo quiero estar con usted Sasuke-san... yo lo quiero!- grito Bolt y Sasuke se volvió a el rápidamente con los ojos abiertos, los ojos del joven eran azules pero se veían oscurecidos por la noche, su cabello rubio brillaba a la luz de la luna, su piel tan sedosa y la mente de Sasuke seguía hecha un caos... "Naruto" fue lo único que pensó Sasuke antes de arrojarse al joven y besarlo con una pasión contenida a la que Bolt no dudo en corresponder. Cuando Sasuke se separo de Bolt se sintió aun mas culpable si eso era posible, estaba aprovechándose de un niño que le decía que lo quería solo porque Naruto lo había rechazado hace poco, no hizo lo mismo hace 16 años?

Era su culpa, todo lo que pasaba era su culpa, perder a Naruto era su culpa, aprovecharse de Sakura era su culpa, no poder ser el padre ideal de Sarada era su culpa, ilusionar a Bolt era su culpa...NO! El no había comenzado esto, el no había comenzado este estúpido juego, la culpa de todo... la culpa de todo la tenia Naruto por haberle negado lo que era suyo por derecho... Su amor! Naruto era el de la culpa, Naruto era el que debía pagar, y él se lo cobraría por donde más le dolía. Con estos pensamientos arremetió de nuevo contra Bolt, esta vez con más fuerza lo arrincono contra la pared y lo mordisqueaba.

- Sa...Sasuke-san duele

- Sopórtalo, eres un hombre.- dijo fríamente y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al joven mientras lamia su cuerpo, su sabor era tan conocido, su cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien, era perfecto.

- Sasuke-san yo...lo amo.- dijo el niño mientras jalaba un poco el largo cabello de Sasuke y retiraba un poco de su ojo.

- Yo también.- respondió mecánicamente Sasuke, ya no pensaba nada mas, tenía a Naruto, a su Naruto de nuevo en sus brazos, el sabor de su cuello igual al que había dejado atrás ya hace más de 16 años.

Sasuke retiro toda las ropa del joven y Bolt se asusto al punto de temblar, Sasuke ignoro totalmente al joven y se introdujo en el bruscamente y sin preparación, estaba tan dolido, tan hastiado, tenía a Bolt gritando de dolor, sangrando y Sasuke solo quería dañarlo más, dañarlo, ensuciarlo, hacerlo suyo completamente y mostrarle a Naruto la oscuridad a la que lo había hecho dirigirse junto con su hijo.

- Por favor pare, pare por favor! Duele mucho duele!- Sasuke miro al joven debajo suyo y paro sin salir de él, estaba llorando y aunque quería hacerle mal su corazón no le permitió seguir lastimándolo. Después de un tiempo Bolt se movió y Sasuke decidió moverse, de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Sasuke concia ese cuerpo, había algunas cosas que ciertamente eran un poco nuevas, estas cosas nuevas no le gustaban pero se acoplo a ellas para seguir disfrutando de ese placer tan conocido, de memoria llego al punto en que Bolt grito de placer sin poder contenerse, estaba en el mismo lugar, Sasuke mantenía ese vaivén, el ritmo y los gemidos de Bolt solo lo excitaban mas, besaba y mordía el joven cuerpo, en cuento se acoplo a las diferencia entre padre e hijo las olvido por completo, solo de movía frenéticamente con la imagen del amor de su vida en mente, había intentado hacer lo mismo con Sakura pero no había podido, solo le dio asco el ver la diferencia; pero con Bolt era distinto, el mismo cuerpo, la misma sensación, el mismo placer, la misma voz rasgada, el mismo sabor, ese era su Naruto.

- Ya no pue...Sasuke...ya no aguanto.- dijo Bolt antes de correrse en su propio pecho contrayéndose alrededor de Sasuke haciendo que este no lo soportara mas.

- Ngh... Na... Narutoo!- exclamo Sasuke en el clímax vaciándose dentro del niño, su respiración era irregular, su placer tan doloroso, tan distante pero tan conocido.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos vio aquella escena horrible, Bolt estaba en shock, no se había movido porque su mente no conectaba con su cuerpo, solo temblaba y las lagrimas salían sin control.

- Usted...usted estaba pensando en mi padre?... Usted está enamorado de mi padre?!- grito el chico empujando fuerte a Sasuke y este solo salió de él y se sentó en el piso. Que podía responder, si decía que no sería una mentira y si respondía que si seria restregarle en el rostro a Bolt que lo había utilizado. No fue necesaria su respuesta, el chico se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo y la culpa regreso.

_

- Papá ya estoy grande para ir a tomar helado.- decía la niña antes la invitación obligada de su padre.

- No lo suficientemente grande como para hacer un chidori, heredaste el manejo de chakra de Sakura, deberías aprovecharlo.- comento Sasuke y la chica rodo los ojos cansada de la misma reprimenda.

- Ah, Sarada-san, como estas?- saludo la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules y Sasuke sintió una carga regresar.

- Himawari-san! Debes decirme donde esta Bolt, mira que Konohamaru-sensei es un verdadero dolor de cabeza si Bolt no va a las misiones.

- Bolt...el ha estado enfermo últimamente... debe estar enfermo porque no sale de su habitación.

- Dile que se mejore, que coma menos ramen y mas verduras o seguirá enfermo y se las verá conmigo!- exclamo la chica de gafas y himawari asintió asustada y salió corriendo. En eso era tan parecida a Sakura, Sasuke amaba a su hija pero odiaba cuando se parecía a Sakura, odiaba a Sakura?... no, no la odiaba, era su preciada amiga y le había ayudado con su sueño de seguir el clan Uchiha, es solo que... Le hubiera gustado tener su hijo con alguien diferente... alguien como Naruto y se sitio estúpido por pensar eso.

_

Siempre que su corazón dolía volvía al mismo lugar, era mejor que escapar aunque tarde o temprano terminaría escapando otra vez. Su escondite era uno que solo Naruto conocía... bueno ahora también Bolt. Su corazón se sintió pesado al pensar en el chico, lo había dejado bastante mal y todo por ese estúpido deseo de venganza que siempre salía mal.

- Nunca cambias Sasuke.- comento esa hermosa voz ahora más grave que tanto adoraba.

- No hay porque cambiar Naruto, este lugar es mi lugar.- respondió sintiendo la brisa en la cara.

- Y si es tu lugar porque no te quedas aquí.-pregunto Naruto mirando el perfil de Sasuke, se veía mucho más maduro, era un Sasuke diferente pero igual, algo un tanto inexplicable.

- Es injusto, sabes que sí me pides que me quede de esa manera no podría decirte que no.- contesto Sasuke sintiéndose patético.

- Es más injusto cuando sabes que si tú me pides que me vaya contigo lo dejaría todo y me iría...creo que tengo más que perder que tu.- repuso Naruto sentandose junto a Sasuke.

- Ya no te pediré eso, nunca más.- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el suelo y Naruto se sorprendió.

- Sabes...Bolt está realmente enfadado contigo, no sé qué le dijiste pero ahora le pareces la persona más horrible del mundo...y creo que le dijiste que fui yo quien te pidió que te alejaras de él porque me mira como si yo fuera tu cómplice en destruir su mundo.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada y extraña.

- Es un adolescente...ya se le pasara.- fue lo único que el Uchiha supo contestar.

- Es cierto, cuando yo tenía su edad...ahora que recuerdo cuando yo tenía su edad estaba buscándote por cielo y tierra.- cometo Naruto riéndose como un niño y sonrojándose.

- Me voy esta noche, despídeme de todos.- finalizo Sasuke y se levanto del suelo.

- De tu hija también? - pregunto Naruto sarcásticamente

- De ella en especial, jajaja soy un mal padre... pero todo es tu culpa por no nacer mujer, si no ya te habría hecho 20 hijos Naruto, me habría casado contigo y entonces sería el esposo y padre abnegado que querías que fuera.- comento Sasuke tratando de burlarse mientras Naruto se ponía rojo ante el hipotético de ser mujer y tener un hijo.

- Hablas en serio?- pregunto Naruto haciendo una mueca

- En realidad no... me gusta Naruto tal y como es, realmente tu sexy jutsu da asco.- Sasuke hablaba tan ligeramente como si tuviera 16 años de nuevo y estuviera fastidiando a Naruto como en ese entonces.

- Sasuke...- musito Naruto y Sasuke se volvió hacia el.- te amo.- Sasuke no contesto, solo le dio un beso casto y se fue.

_

Ya tenía que irse y siempre lo hacía de noche, como un gato miedoso de que lo descubran huyendo.

- Sasuke-san!- escucho una voz que no esperaba escuchar. Se volvió para ver a Bolt parado estrepitosamente frente a él con el aliento cortado por correr.

- No esperaba verte aquí.- pregunto Sasuke realmente sorprendido de verlo allí.

- No debería estar aquí, pero da igual, solo tengo una cosa que decirle y quiero que me escuche muy bien.- se incorporo el chico rubio y miro con determinación a Sasuke.

- Te escucho. - dijo Sasuke sin tener la mínima idea de que quería el mocoso.

- Vine a decirle que yo lo amo Sasuke-san, no me importa si usted está enamorado de papá, ni siquiera sé si él le corresponde, solo sé que voy a crecer, a entrenar, a ser hokage, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que usted se enamore de mí, no me rendiré!- dijo un niño de 16 años a un hombre cercano a los 40 en la puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

- Me parece bien.- contesto Sasuke sintiendo ese calor en su corazón.- estaré esperando ver ese día.

- Lo verá más pronto de lo que cree.- contesto Bolt con una sonrisa brillante.

- Además, no desobedezcas a Naruto, eres lo más importante para él, obedece a tus padres, cuida a tu hermana, come tus verduras y no dejes que se le acerquen chicos a Sarada, me escuchaste mocoso?

- Lo hare!

_

La salida de Konoha, aquella salida que había visto tantas veces y que producía tantos sentimientos en Sasuke. Era hora de partir.

** FIN**


End file.
